


His Consciousness, his Mind, his Regret

by AiaPhoenix



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: AU, Angst, Blood and Gore, Crack, Gen, as in cracked egg, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 12:35:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19318291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiaPhoenix/pseuds/AiaPhoenix
Summary: Naegi Makoto was a normal boy. A normal boy that, despite not having a talent, attended Hope's Peak Academy, without having a talent.Naegi Makoto was a normal boy. A normal boy that, despite not having a talent, attended Hope's Peak Academy, without having a talent....But after the killing game, after all is done, there is another issue that arises.





	His Consciousness, his Mind, his Regret

 

Naegi Makoto was a normal boy. A normal boy that, despite _not having a talent_ , attended Hope's Peak Academy, _without having a talent_.

 

It had been a surprise to all of them, Makoto being able to enter Hope's Peak Academy _without having a talent_ , but despite _not having a talent_ , the lottery deemed him worthy enough to attend Hope's Peak Academy even _without having a talent_ and Makoto was forever grateful for that.

 

Because of that, he met so many _talented_ people, including the Ultimate Programmer Fujisaki Chihiro, the Ultimate Detective Kirigiri Kyouko and her cousin Saihara Shuichi, that got accepted as the second Ultimate Detective one year after his class had started their classes at Hope's Peak Academy.

 

Saihara Shuichi had been the first person that had an already existing talent. Some people hated him for that, some found it reassuring that you could get into Hope's Peak Academy even if you had a talent that already existed.

 

Saihara Shuichi had been the first person that had an already existing talent. Some people hated him for that, some found it reassuring that you could into Hope's Peak Academy even if you had a talent that already existed.

 

Yes, his life was normal, unordinary, with the exception of him going to Hope's Peak Academy, _without even_ _having_ _a_ talent–

 

“Oi, Naegi!“ Asahina shouted across the whole schoolyard, attracting the attention of not only Makoto, but also the whole school, “Andou made us donuts!! Come over or none will be left!!!“

 

“Coming!“ he screamed and ran over to the others– his whole class. Plus a few students from Class 79.

 

Everyone greeted him with a smile.

 

Ouma winked at him, Oowada put an arm around Fujisaki's shoulders and laughed, Maizono ate a donut along with Asahina and Kirigiri was conversing with Andou and Togami, who had come as well– to his surprise.

 

“Naegi-chaaaaan!“ Ouma shouted and prepared to jump on him (after running towards him), but Saihara held him back with a sigh.

 

“Excuse him, Naegi-san,“ Saihara said and shook his head, “I can't believe he's still doing that.“

 

“It's fine,“ Makoto answered and laughed nervously, scratching his cheek, “It's nice to know that he... likes me?“

 

Ouma nodded enthusiastically but before he could say anything, Akamatsu covered his mouth with her hand, “Nope, no talking for you Ouma-kun.“

 

Ouma was definitely pouting now.

 

Akamatsu turned to Saihara, “Give him to me, I'll take care of him.“

 

Saihara nodded with little to no reluctance and put the now flailing Ouma in Akamatsu's arms, who walked away shortly after.

 

Saihara sighed again and Makoto chuckled, offering him a small smile, “This is exhausting, huh?“

 

“Yeah,“ Saihara answered him and laughed as well, before he smiled as well, “But I can't say that it isn't fun.“

 

“Yeah,“ Saihara answered him and laughed as well, before he smiled as well, “But I can't say that it isn't fun.“

 

“True,“ Makoto answered and looked over at where all of his classmates were gathered, then at the approaching Hinata twins, “Hey you two!“

 

One of them was Hinata Hajime, the more expressive of the two, who immediately walked over to him and greeted him. “Yo.“

 

The other was Hinata (formerly Kamukura) Izuru, who was as stoic and monotone as ever, but everyone still loved him.

 

(...Not as much as Komaeda, his older twin brother, Nanami and–)

 

When the younger of the two didn't greet them as well, the older one bumped his shoulder, “...Hello,“ he said reluctantly and even though he was expressing nothing, he looked like he rather wanted to be anywhere else than there.

 

When the younger of the two didn't greet them as well, the younger bumped his shoulder, “...Hello,“ he said reluctantly and even though he was expressing nothing

 

“How are you two doing?“ Saihara asked and Hinata sighed. Even _Izuru_ looked exhausted.

 

“Komaeda's still a handful,“ he answered and Izuru nodded as well.

 

“Ahaha,“ Komaeda laughed, appearing out of nowhere and putting a hand on both of the twins' shoulders, “It's such an honor that you two talk about me!“

 

Hinata shivered while Izuru just looked exhausted– and bored. He probably predicted this.

 

“Komaeda, geez, don't _do_ that!“ Hinata scolded him, but Komaeda didn't look the least bit sorry, even though he apologized in the end for startling him like that.

 

“Enoshima told me that she wanted to speak with all of you,“ Izuru said suddenly and all the chatter and noises around them ceased.

 

(–and Enoshima.)

 

(–and Enoshima.)

 

“Enoshima?“ Kirigiri asked and walked over to them.

 

The sky darkened.

 

It started to rain.

 

It started to

 

“Enoshima.“ Izuru confirmed and turned around. “Now, follow me.“

 

“What if we don't want to?“ Asahina asked and narrowed her eyes. “Will we die or what?“

 

“Yes.“

 

“Don't be ridiculous!“

 

Makoto's heart hurt.

 

Makoto's heart h

 

“Well, too bad!“ Fukawa said, “I-I don't want to g-go!“

 

Izuru's face turned grim. “Very well.“

 

He snipped his fingers.

 

Fukawa's head exploded.

 

Fukawa's

 

The rain washed the blood and everything else away.

 

The remaining body fell onto the ground uselessly.

 

Screeches.

 

“Why are you doing this?!“ Hinata shouted desperately.

 

“No reason.“

 

“ _No reason?!_ “

 

Izuru snipped his fingers again.

 

Hinata's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell to the ground.

 

More screeches

 

More scr

 

“STOP THAT!“ Asahina screamed, eyes wide and horrified.

 

Izuru raised an unimpressed eyebrow and prepared to snip his fingers again. Asahina protested, but her stomach was impaled not long after.

 

Makoto screamed

 

Makoto

 

“Now, follow me.“

 

Before the others could protest any further, Kirigiri spoke up, “Everyone, it might be best to just follow him for no–“

 

Her face turned purple. She coughed up blood. She fell to the ground.

 

The rain made her shine in the moon.

 

When had it become night

 

This was surreal

 

“This death made no sense at all. She was going to speak up in your favor, so why?“ Togami sneered, conscious of the consequences.

 

“Do you want to end up like her?“

 

“Not particularly. But do what you want to do, if you are that weak,“ Togami huffed and crossed his arms.

 

“Togami-chi!“ Hagakure whispered hurriedly.

 

His right arm was snapped off. He screamed. Blood was pouring out of the open wound.

 

Then there was an arrow in his head– through his head.

 

Why was this happeni

 

Togami's eyes widened slightly, before his throat was cut through.

 

Komaeda growled at Izuru. “How could you?!“

 

“Don't you love me?“

 

“I–“

 

His body exploded in many tiny pieces, his blood splattering onto Makoto.

 

Before he knew it, everyone had spoken up. Everyone was dead. Everyone except for his sister that had arrived somewhere around Ouma's death and Saihara, who was still crying over Akamatsu's decapitated head.

 

“W-What's going on here?“ Komaru asked, speaking up for the first time.

 

Makoto screamed internally.

 

Izuru was eyeing her.

 

He jumped in front of his sister, stretching his arms out, “Izuru, don't! _Please_!“

 

Komaru walked towards him and put a hand on his shoulder, “M-Makoto, what's going on?“

 

“I don't need anyone but you,“ he said and snipped his fingers.

 

He could hear a huge splash.

 

Even though he didn't see it, he knew what happened.

 

The hand on his shoulder felt loose.

 

He screamed.

 

Saihara looked over to him, tears streaming down his face, “Naegi-san!“

 

“Saihara...!“

 

Saihara stood up hurriedly, tripping once before he ran over to him.

 

Makoto shook the hand off, too horrified to look back and see the blood – or worse, decapitated head of his sister staring at him with blank and petrified eyes – and ran towards Saihara as well.

 

Saihara, his close friend.

 

Saihara, his close friend.

 

Saihara, his close friend that Izuru was narrowing his eyes at.

 

“I said,“ Izuru started.

 

They had almost reached each other, just a bit–

 

“ _I don't need anyone but you!_ “

 

Saihara halted, swayed from side to side, gripped his head and stared at him with confused and pained eyes– he looked at him and– “Who are you?“

 

Before even he, Saihara, his hope, his dreams, his consciousness, his unwillingness to give up and give into despair, blew up, never to be seen again.

 

“Now, follow me.“

 

Numbly, Makoto looked at the massacre around him.

 

His dead friends.

 

His dead surviving friends.

 

That were now dead.

 

...Komaru, his dear sister, staring at him with terrified eyes. Her body was ripped to pieces. The head was still intact, as if to mock him.

 

Ouma.

 

Akamatsu.

 

Saihara. Himself.

 

Saihara. Himse

 

“ _Now, follow me._ “

 

He stood up.

 

Followed him.

 

Walked past a smiling and flickering Nanami before she vanished in the wind.

 

The rain stopped.

 

The moon was shining as he stepped in front of her throne. Hers. Enoshima's.

 

She stood up and descended down the stairs leading to her throne.

 

Izuru forced him into a kneeling position.

 

She leaned down and whispered something into his ear, giggling softly.

 

“ _Got you~_ “

 

* * *

 

 

He woke up.

 

Sat up.

 

Stood up.

 

Greeted Servant and the others.

 

Greeted Kamukura.

 

Greeted Shirokuma and Kurokuma.

 

Monokuma.

 

And even though there were all these people around him, he was so alone.

 

He cried.

 

**Author's Note:**

> s y m b o l i s m y a y 
> 
> (ties into one of my AU's that I will probably never write -> can you guess what it is?)
> 
> https://discord.gg/9BUKBWe


End file.
